Shinichi Life Changes Forever
by detectivemoe
Summary: what if Shinichi life was forever changed on the day he was poison
1. Chapter 1

Detective Conan

Shinichi Life Changes Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own this story, all writes belong to the creator of Detective Conan and this will not be sold. This is for only for people to enjoy. I own none of the characters.

Chapter 1: New beginning

It was three days after the disappearance of Shinichi Kudo who was her childhood friend and secret crush; she told Dr. Agasha she was going to the police to report him missing, and to see about little Miss. Jo Edogawa parent's accident. Dr. Agasa was a bit shocked but he began to persuade Ran from going to the police. She reluctantly agreed to wait for a reply and took custody of the kid. Jo remembering what happened three days earlier.

FLASHBACK:

He was on way running through the rain to get home when he saw a little girl trying to get in to Shinichi house. Dr. Agasa decides to find out why so he asked, "Little Miss what you are doing."

She replied, "Trying to get in my house."

Dr. Agasa said, "You do not live here all a boy lives here."

She yelled, "I do live here I am a BOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Dr. Agasa replies coldly, "This is the Kudos house little girl."

She was angry when she yelled, "I am a Boy!"

Dr. Agasa said, "tell me about the family and who I am, and tell me why you are a girl."

She told him about the family and stuff only Shinichi knew about him, but yet she kept repeating, "I am a boy. I am a boy." Until Dr. Agasa interrupted her to say, "Just look down you have no family jewels."

FLASHBACK: Shinichi

Shinichi looks down and sees nothing there and that he was no longer a boy but a seven year old girl. Shinichi starts to freak out, "What the fuck is going on please tell me."

Dr. Agasa replied, "We have to tell your mother and check your fingerprints as well have a blood sample."

Just at that moment his parents came in past out.

FLASHBACK: Yusaku and Yukiko

Twenty minutes past before they awoke to realized there son was now a girl. They were worried and thinking what the fuck is going on but we have to protect her from harm. Maybe we can pass her off as my niece.

Yukiko then said we have go clothes shopping.

Yukiko goes shopping

Yukiko goes shopping with her brand new daughter. They buy all kinds clothes. They began to think up an alias for her to hide under and ran into Ran and Sonoko. There Yukiko asked Rachel to take her niece/daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own detective conan in any shape or form just 5 seasons I bought in English for my birthday in I would like to say thank you Gosho for right detective conan. I do not condo child sex.

Shinichi Life Changes Forever

Chapter 2: Rachel Suspicions and Jr. Detective League

Jo Edogawa was being watch by Ran who believed this little girl was Shinichi because she was able to tell that a client was a doctor by his index fingers. She also watched Jo speed through medical record as if they were kid's book. Plus Ran could not believe the little girl refuse to sleep with her so she seemed suspicious. Ran test out her theory later that day but Dr. Agasa called has Shinichi to save her from the wrath of Ran. He then said he had to leave for a big case. Then Dr. Agasa used the voice modulator to call himself he then ask to speak to Jo.

Jo answered the phone to Dr. Agasa said, "Are they ready."

Doc said, "They are ready."

The next day Jo went to go get the gadgets which include: tracking glass with listing devices, elastic panes hose, solar power skateboard, stun gun wristwatch, and a necklace voice modulator.

The Doctor seems trouble Jo thought he will tell me soon. Then Dr. Agasa said, "Shinichi you will never become a male again the agent for is toxin that attach to the Y chromosome. Plus you're finger prints are brand new they are not Shinichi, and age might be reverse put that toxin can be cured. I am sorry Shinichi."

Shinichi said, "What fuck so I will never be with Ran. How in the hell am I supposed to live now."

Agasa said, "Be the girl that you are now make a new life."

The next day Jo Edogawa goes to school where she sees Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko. They instantly bonded and became the Jr. Detective league and started to make a name around the neighborhood.

Genta Day Dream

Genta saw Jo and wanted her instantly like eel rice. Yet he couldn't bring himself to ask her out yet even to talk to her. Genta was about to ask when Ayumi said, "will you come over Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. For a girl only sleep over."

Mitsuhiko Plan

Mitsuhiko plan to wait for everyone to take there shot. After they fail miserably he would ask them "why?" He was about to ask her why she think she has failed.

Jo Plan and Answer

Jo answers Ayumi, "Yes, but can we talk in the girl bathroom in five. I got to think something over okay."

Jo says to herself Ayumi pretty maybe I can talk her into doing something. I got start of slow.

Ayumi Plan

Ayumi said to herself "Operation seduction."


End file.
